Forget To Remember
by ilovebrody121
Summary: I'm not really good at these things, but the title sort of explains it all.
1. Chapter 1 The Bell Tolls

I do not own anything relating to the Twilight Saga. Everything goes credited to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

There's always been a common saying like daddy's girl or momma's boy, but I can honestly call myself a mommy's girl. I never really got a chance to meet my father when I was young. Charlie wasn't prepared for that 'sort of responsibility'. I don't really blame him…with a high paying career and product designs taking off; I don't think I would've wanted a child to stop me from succeeding. But, giving him the benefit of the doubt, I did receive the occasional birthday and major holiday cards…with his secretary's handwriting, and some unnecessary money stuck inside. If there is one thing my mother has taught me growing up is, they're two sides to every story and the stone cannot be cast before you even know if there is water to sink it. Rene always had her own personal sayings. There was always good in everyone she met. She was my hero.

It was seven thirty in the morning…I should've marked it on my calendar as the beginning of where my life goes down hill from when I woke up that day. I usually have a routine for this. I hear that annoying alarm in the morning ringing and ringing as if that sound is trying to drill its way into my skull. It's the only time I wish I was deaf. I slam my hand onto the snooze button, even though I know it's only a matter of minutes before the skull drilling begins again. The smell of something burning always fumes the air, which was a sign my mother has been trying to cook again. Even though a lot will disagree with me, her burnt bacon has always been my favorite. I squint my eyes, and throw my arms out to the side with clenched fists, enjoying the tightness of my tendons pull apart. After that I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, trying to hurry up before she burns the bacon beyond edibleness. But there was something different invading this routine. Instead of the usually banging of pots and pans, the sound of popping grease, and the solo voice of my mother using her least favorite swear word…was accompanied by second voice; a man's voice, a familiar, lame voice. Her boyfriend Phil must be in town again from his amateur baseball tour. He wasn't a bad guy, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy around him. But…as long as he treated my mother right, which he did, I couldn't complain.

I trailed slowly downstairs, hoping by some miracle Phil would've walked out already. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" said my mom. Did I honestly look as if I had been in a coma, minus the hot prince waking me up? Oh wait, the prince would have to be my alarm clock. I'll make a note to name him Prince Head-Driller.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you again," said Phil. I smiled blankly at him as I sat down and grabbed a bagel since there was no bacon to be seen anywhere. "I was telling your mom here how our team may be moving towards Florida this season. We have a good chance at maybe going pro this season." Was I supposed to be proud of him for that? I hated sports anyways. "That's great." I forced a smile on my face, stuffing my face with bread before he could talk to me again. "I would also like to take you two lovely ladies out for dinner tonight in celebration." Mom held her napkin to her mouth as to not have any food particles fly out. She swallowed and said, "That would be wonderful!" Oh God!

I wonder if sunsets normally come faster in Arizona. Evening came more quickly then I would've liked it to. Before I knew it, I was already tripping down the stairs trying to put on my left shoe. Phil didn't tell mom where he was taking us. I assumed it would've been some place semi-formal. I really didn't have anything formal or nice so I put on a stripped halter dress with leggings, and my favorite converse. It wasn't the most girly thing to wear, but it's not like I was going out by choice or free will. Mom was already by the door adjusting her earring. "Come on Bella-rina. I don't want to be late." I hated it when she called me that. I used to take ballet when I was younger…if I was klutzy then, I was even worse now. As Phil knocked on the door, I twisted my ankle tying my shoelace and rolled down the remaining stairs.

We finally arrived at a restaurant called The Cache. Great. A five star restaurant and I look like crap. Mom had a look on her face that suggested she was feeling the same exact thing too.

Phil already had reservations so we didn't have to wait long. As we sat at the table, I started eating the fancy French salad and bread sticks they had laid out. I wasn't about to eat any cow brains or snails. Phil ordered for all of us. He assured me that it was only chicken and shrimp. I sat in silence as Phil and mom talked the whole night. Nothing important just about how Phil was taking his baseball career more seriously and how mom should start painting again. Towards the end of the dinner, Phil ordered us a small custard dessert and said he would like to ask my mother something. I hated custard, and I hated being here at the restaurant where everyone was looking at our table.

"Rene there's something that I would like to discuss with you." He set his champagne glass down. I guess to prove what he had to say was serious. "My team is leaving for Florida next month and as I said before, I am starting to take things a little more serious now. I am tired of being alone and with out you. These past 9 months have been the happiest I've been in a while, and I would like to ask you something." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a very small black box. Rene's eyes started to widen as he mouth parted. "Will you marry me Rene Elizabeth Gibson?" Everyone in the restaurant was definitely eyeing our table now. "Oh my goodness," was all Rene could seem to say. I looked at that ring as if it had just killed a new born baby. "Phil…Oh my goodness…I-I…I'm speechless. I don't- I mean I- ugh…wow…this is a surprise." She looked very confused, and uneasy. Did I want her to say no? Did I want her to say yes? "Say yes Rene," Phil looked deep into her eyes, a look of hope and worry spread on his face. Rene looked at me. I should've erased my expression, but I honestly didn't know what I was feeling. "Phil, this is the most romantic gesture anyone has ever done for me in a long time..." she smiled. Was she going to say yes? I suddenly felt furious, and angry. I wanted to grab that box and throw it at across the room.

"Rene I want to be with you for the rest of my life…you only find one soul mate in this lifetime. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. Please make me the happiest man, and please say yes."

My anger and rage finally took over. I jumped up from my chair so quickly I think my water glass tipped over and my chair fell backwards. I slammed my napkin on the table and ran…literally ran…towards the door.

"Bella! Bella…wait!" I heard my mom shout. "ISABELLA SWAN!"

Where was I going? I didn't care. I just wanted to be away from them. I wanted to be away from Phil. I ran towards a sand covered field. I just wanted to be away from everyone. I didn't even know I had run so far. My mind set was run…run far away.

Finally I ran out of breath and I could feel the hot tears running down my face now. I was so angry. I didn't even know who to be angry at. If mom decides to marry Phil that means we will have to move to Florida and there is no way I am leaving Arizona.

I decided to walk back after about 30 minutes. Phil's car wasn't at the restaurant anymore. They probably went looking for me. At least I hope they would have. I guess I should start walking home then. Good thing I was wearing converse and not heels, or else this would've been hell.

After about another 30 minutes passed by I was finally back in my home town again. An ambulance siren was heard blaring in the distance followed by a fire truck. It was probably another drill or someone's A/C unit exploding again. As I walked down a neighborhood not to much farther from my house, I noticed someone walking towards me in the distance. It was a very tall figure. I started to feel a little nervous. It was coming more quickly. I tried to cross over and walk on the opposite side of the sidewalk but the figure followed me. The distant shadow started becoming less threatening as I got a clearer picture. It was a very attractive boy-or man-with jet black hair. I was still nervous, even though he seemed to have an innocent look to him. We finally came face to face. I tried not to stare. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly. My mascara must've been running from crying a couple of minutes ago. I forgot to wipe it off since I never wore makeup in the first place. He had a worried look. His face was so familiar…like I've known him all my life. Police sirens were starting to be heard in the distance. "Umm yeah, my car broke down a few miles back and I'm just walking home." I lied. "You looked like you were in some sort of trouble, so I came over to see if you were okay. Sorry if I scared you or made you feel uneasy. I live in that corner house on Mayberry and Forest." He pointed to a house near by where he was walking from.

"Oh okay…I've never seen you around before. Did you just move in?" I was curious. "Well…not exactly. I'm from a town called Forks up in Washington. I came down with my father to visit my grandmother." He replied. "Forks huh? My dad lives over there. I'm sorry may I ask your name?" He kept this warm smile on his face that made me feel safe.

"Black…Jacob Black." He said with his hand held out and a sly grin on his face. "Bella Swan" I shook his hand, and his facial expression turned into something like he just got an epiphany. "Wait…is your dad…" He pointed at me with one eye half closed as if he was debating with himself. "Charlie Swan?" How the heck does he know that? Everyone who knew my dad always said I resembled him a great deal. It was hard to say thanks when I had no recollection of what he looked like. "Um…yeah. How do you know that?" I asked curiously. "You look exactly like him. Well except without the mustache of course." He stilled held that same bright smile that I couldn't help but stare at. Another fire truck siren bellowed. What the heck was going on my neighborhood? "Well…thank you. I wish I could agree but I've never met him." I didn't know what else to say. His smile became less bright but he still kept it on. "Well I'm sorry for being rude. He has pictures in his house of you though." I really didn't want to talk about my dad anymore. "Well that's good to know. I have to be going now. It's already getting late. It was really nice to meet you." I tried walking away. "Well hey Bella, let me help you out. I sort of consider myself a mechanic, and I would be more than happy to help you with your car troubles." Umm…no thanks…really. I'll be fine. I'll just have it towed tomorrow." He didn't stop there. "Honestly, it's no trouble at all. It'll save you some money anyways." He started walking after me. "Jacob I really appreciate what you're trying to do but honestly, it won't be necessary." "What sort of car are you driving? I'll bet you 100 dollars I can fix it." "A Land Rover…but seriously Jacob…I don't need any help." I just said Phil's car because it was the only car I knew of. I didn't know what else to say. "Well at least let me walk you home…" Why did he care so much? Did he think he owed Charlie something? "Well if you really want to..." I'm pretty sure Phil would've left in his car by now. I couldn't say no to those beautiful brown eyes anymore, or see disappointment in them.

As we got closer to my street, the sirens of all the different emergency vehicles were heard. Good grief, something really bad must have happened.

Jacob and I were chatting about funny stories that he and his friends had done back in Forks, and it made me forget about what happened at the restaurant. It felt good to be paid attention to since the kids at my high school never seemed to mind me. I couldn't say I had friend in my home town. My mom was all I really needed. He mentioned stories about his tribe since he was a Native American. A Quileute to be exact. One particular story he had mentioned was that of blood drinkers, a family of vampires if you will. I was always interested in monsters and ghosts.

Paranormal stuff…it helped me cope with the idea that I wasn't the only outcast like those monsters they depict in movies and books.

We finally turned to my street and to my horror…those sirens I was hearing all along…was coming from my very own house. Flames were scorching higher and higher, despite the large amount of water converging from the hose the firemen were holding. I ran harder then every before towards the flaming house. All my neighbors were looking at my house with their hands covering their mouths.

I scurried around, trying to find my mother, or hell even Phil. I needed to know she was okay. A police officer grabbed me hard by my arm and pulled me back with the crowd of neighbors. "You have to stay here. It's not safe for you to step any further." He said. My arm felt bruised. "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT'S MY HOUSE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Ma'am we're doing everything we can right now. Please let us do our job without having to worry about pedestrians." He sounded annoyed. "PLEASE! PLEASE WHERE IS MY MOM??" I wasn't even sure if he could understand me with my crying and my nose getting stuffy. "Ma'am please remain calm. We will find you're mom. But until then I need to you to remain calm or we will arrest you for trespassing!" "Excuse me sir, but you do not need to be talking to her with that tone in her paranoid state and certainly, not grasping her arm as firmly as you are. She is a fairly small girl." Jacob was next to me. "This young women resides in this house with her mother and taking into consideration that her mother is no where to be found and her house is on fire, maybe you should do your job of confiding her instead of threatening her."

"Jacob my mom, I can't find her!" he put his arms around me and embraced me with care. I needed someone who could calm me before I went crazy. I buried my face in his chest even though I already couldn't breathe. The rude officer let out a snuff and walked away. I felt Jacob's body stiffen all of a sudden. "Bella, were you really driving on your way back home?" he seemed concern. Why is he interrogating me now? Of all the times... "Why do you ask?" I wondered, still fighting back tears. "…because there is a Land Rover parked in your drive way." My head snapped back to see the exact Land Rover Phil had came to pick me and Rene up in earlier this evening. They both had to be here somewhere. Jacob, being extremely taller than almost everyone there was peering his head around. I didn't know what he was looking at or looking for. I couldn't see Rene or Phil anywhere. For the remainder of the night, I stayed behind the yellow tape in Jacob's arms crying and praying that my mother was alright, peering up as often as I could.

After what seemed like eternity, the same rude officer came walking towards me and Jacob, this time with a look on his face different from the annoyance he was repelling before. "Young lady, what is your name?" was the first thing he asked me. "I am Isabella Swan, my mother is Rene Gibson." His mouth closed and he looked down to his feet. "Miss Swan…I don't know how to say this…but your mother perished in the fire." My stomach shrank to the size of a pea. My heart was in my throat. My mind…went blank.

"Are you certain?" Jacob asked. "We have identified the remains we found in the house that of Rene Elizabeth Gibson. Her body was found in the master bedroom holding a picture frame of you." I wasn't looking at him anymore, but I can feel his eyes looking at me. My mother was dead. Rene was gone. I would never see her again. I no longer had my mother. I had no one.

* * * *


	2. Chapter 2 Richly Unwanted

The plane landed roughly on the stripped road going towards a platform into the airport of Washington. The courts ordered that I come to stay with him since he was the last of my family. I wonder if he accepted this upon free will or by obligation.

I walked out from the platform to see Charlie right in the front with a confused expression on his face. I was half expecting him to be holding a sign that said 'Bella' on it. The kind limo drivers hold up in the movies. I now understand what Jacob had said a while back about us looking alike. He had wrinkles on his forehead and on the eyes. The kind one gets from stress and worry. What did a millionaire like him have to worry about?

"Bella…wow…you grew up." What an amazing first thing to say to your child that you haven't seen in 17 years. Way to go Charlie. "That's what happens after so many years…" I didn't mean to sound rude, but what else did he expect? A cheesy slow motion run and him holding out his arms like everything is awesome?

We walked out to the front with my one suitcase since everything of mine was destroyed. I did manage to get a hold of the picture Rene was holding in her arms the night she passed. Tears were welling in my eyes at the thought of it. I knocked it out of my head before Charlie could see. I started walking towards the parking lot when Charlie called my name. "Bella…" I looked over to him standing next to a limo. "Over here." Right. I forgot. Millionaire Charlie.

Forks looked like an ordinary town…like a postcard. Millionaire Charlie lived here? Not a very rich person environment, but maybe he just really liked it here. "Bella when we get home I don't want you to worry about unpacking. The maid will do that for you." Charlie should've talked with a British accent and maybe he would sound convincing. A maid? Is he serious? "Are you hungry?" I was famished. I hadn't eaten in a while. I can't even remember when the last time I ate. "Yeah sure." I said.

We arrived to a two story house that looked like a mini mansion. The kind you would only see in a rich neighborhood. Maybe that's why it was so secluded. "Come on inside Bella. My butler Harvey will take your luggage upstairs." A butler too? Are you for real Charlie? "Its fine Cha-I mean dad. I can get it." I said. "I insist Bella." Before I could argue, a tall skinny man came towards me and scooped up my suitcase and Charlie's coat. I assumed it was Harvey.

It was a very awkward dinner. Charlie tried making small talk but I couldn't get something out of my head; why did he leave me as a baby? Should I ask him right now? No, right now would be to soon…I think.

"Bella, I know this was not the best way for us to meet. It's rather unacceptable actually. I apologize greatly for that." I must have not been paying enough attention when he was talking the first time. He probably thought I was ignoring him on purpose. "Your mother and I were very young, and I let ignorance get the best of me. By the time I realized the mistake I had made, it might've been too late." How long was it before Charlie realized 'hey I have I kid that I should take responsibility for'? I had to keep in mind mom's philosophy. They're two sides to every story. Mom had always been a much better person then I was. I wish she was here for me to tell her that. There goes my mind again. Do I want to cry in front of Charlie? To let him know how much pain I was in? Maybe not, I do not want him to feel even guiltier then he may have already been feeling.

Charlie sighed. "Well I have to get back to the office tonight. Make yourself at home. When you're done with dinner Harvey will show you the way to your room." Charlie threw his napkin on the table. Kind of like a boxer in the ring when he gives up. Was Charlie giving up on me again?

I followed the tall skinny man named Harvey up a flight of stairs. I wondered how many more to go, as my thighs started feeling like they were on fire.

"Here you are Miss Swan," he opened a door with a room inside. A room that was much bigger then anyone who was my age should've had. It was the size of our living room and our kitchen put together. The walls were painted tinted lavender, the paint was still fresh. The bed was a king size with what looked like silk sheets.

The floor was covered in pearl tile. The tile looked like it was polished every day, on the hour. My dressers where dark burgundy colors like something out of a Pier 1 catalog. Dim lit lamps hovered in all corners of the room that matched the curtains draped over the windows. They were a cream colored lace material. Almost the kind of lace a bride wore over her head as a veil.

"Thank you ugh…Harvey. This room is amazing." I looked at the room over again to make sure I was in the right place. "Yes Mr. Swan had this room renovated especially for your arrival. I have taken the liberty of placing all of your belongs in their proper place. If you would like to bathe, you will find your bathroom behind this door." He pointed to his right side. "If there is anything else I may do for you, please press four on your call button located here on the wall." He pointed to a small key pad on my wall. They had labels by all the numbers.

Outside gate

Ingrid

Kitchen

Harvey

Limo

Master Bedroom

"Ingrid is the house keeper. She will clean your room as you see fit, Miss Swan. The first button opens the front gate if you are expecting guests. The kitchen will cook any meal you wish if you are hungry. The limo will wait in the court yard if you wish to leave somewhere; the master bedroom is where your father usually spends his time when he is home." Harvey said this as if he had been asked to repeat it several time.

"Thank you Harvey." I said as I stared at the small monitor above the numbers; a small screen that was showing the front of Charlie's house.

This was going to take some getting used to.

I decided to take a shower in my new bathroom. The faucets were made of chrome, and white handles. It smelled really good. Like vanilla and lavender. The only thing is I never saw any scented candles anywhere. The towels I had were so soft and fluffy. I felt so refreshed afterwards. I wondered how long Charlie would be gone. I wondered what there was to do here in Forks. I saw a lot of people my age walking around, but there was no malls or movie theaters. (To my knowledge at least.)

As I was brushing my hair, the phone rang. I didn't even know I had a phone. I looked at it like I had never seen such an invention. It was a black cordless phone on my knight stand next to my bed. I walked over to it, and decided I should pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked. "Bella?" said a familiar voice on the other end. "Yes?" I responded.

"It's me," said Charlie. "Look I'm sorry I left in a hurry today. I know you just barley arrived and you don't really know the place, but I forgot to mention that you're starting school tomorrow at Forks High. So when you're ready, please ask Harvey to give you my credit card to go shopping for some school clothes and supplies. The limo driver will take you where you need to go." He said this like driving a limo everywhere was a common thing. "Um Ch-I mean dad…do you think I could go in a car that doesn't scream out attention seeker?" I laughed lightly at the end so I wouldn't be rude.

"Well…if you insist. Just tell the driver I said to escort you to the garage. There is an economic car there that he can drive you around in." Again, Charlie sounded as if being driven around was a common thing in every day life. I couldn't ask to go alone, because I had no idea where the heck I was at. Let alone know any shops to go to.

"I suppose…" I know I sounded ungrateful but I wasn't sure if I was okay with the idea that I was going to be driven around.

The driver was named Marcus. He was from New York. He was nice, he smiled a lot, and he didn't ask too many questions. I finally settled on him driving me around in the least flashing car Charlie had, a black Nissan Ultima. It smelled of new car and leather. It reminded me of the station wagon mom had driven around when I was nine.

Marcus pulled up outside a small shop inside of town that looked very friendly and welcoming. "Here we are Miss Swan. I believe you will find all your school needs here." He opened the door for me and held out his hand. "I will be waiting here outside and when you are finished, we will drive to best place in Forks, for young ladies like yourself, to find several wardrobes for your new start at school." I took his hand not wanting to be rude. Several people were already starring. I was glad I ditched the limo. Who knows how many odd looks I would be getting by now.

It only took me thirty minutes to buy a backpack, pencils, paper, pens, and a calculator. The lines were pretty backed up of other kids trying to buy their school supplies at the last minute too I guess.

I apologized to Marcus for the wait. He just smiled like he always did, and said for me not to worry about it as he opened my door. The next place he stopped at was a really nice store where a lot of pairs of students were coming in and out of. I wondered if I was the only person in this town that was lame enough to shop on their own.

I approached the jeans table. I have never paid more than 20 dollars for a pair of jeans in my life. All the jeans were over 49 dollars. I was going through their whole collection to find something cheaper, but I stopped after I reached the 60 dollar jeans. Even their shirts were expensive. I was not about to max out Charlie's card in one store.

"Hey Emmet, this shirt would like fantastic on you!"

A pale, petite girl danced her way over to a very tall, also pale, and massive guy. He looked like he could crush her if he touched her hard enough. At least I wouldn't be the only colorless person around here.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I'll just tell Charlie I didn't like anything else. I waited in a line, which was already backed up with 15 or so people. Poor Marcus, it felt wrong making someone wait on me for this long. I looked out the door to see if I could spot him to see if he was getting impatient. Instead, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair flowing behind her appeared from the door. She looked around and started walking toward the petite girl. "Oh Rosalie, you came just in time. Don't you think Emmet would look great in this shirt?" The petite girl held up a boy's t-shirt. The girl she called Rosalie didn't say anything. She wore a smile on her face that made feel even more insecure about my own looks. "Where's Edward?" The boy named Emmet asked in a deep voice. Clearly he was annoyed with the shopping as most boys are. The small petite girl called out, "Jasper and Edward are coming through the door now." Right as she said that, two pale guys walked through the threshold of the door. One of them had a sort of look on his face like he was trying to hold his breath in. He was in a sort of daze, like he was reciting a phrase in his mind. The other had brown hair, very fine features to his face. His eyes…oh his eyes were so mysterious like he already knew what was going on and nothing could surprise him. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was very attractive. I could not look away. He was like no one I had ever seen before. Why couldn't I look away?

"Excuse me miss, could you please move foreword?" asked a lady behind me. How long was I just standing there? There was a huge gap in the line. I looked back to see the group of flawless people again, as I stepped foreword. The boy with dazed expression was now holding the petite girls hand. The tall, huge guy name Emmet had his arm wrapped around the blonde girl. The boy I couldn't stop staring at was now starring back at me.

My heart stood still for about two seconds. I couldn't move. I only starred back. He now had a look on his face like he was curious about something. Almost like he was trying to read a language he didn't understand. I was hypnotized by those miraculous eyes.

"Miss, the line please," said the lady behind me. She now was sounding irritated. I took that as an opportunity to stop looking, I didn't want to. I wanted to keep that guy in my sight. I felt strange. Why was I so fixated on him? I looked back once again, but the group of five flawless people were already leaving the store. I almost wanted to run after them. I think I would have if the lady behind me had not tapped her foot in serious annoyance, again, for me to move ahead in the line.

I was surprised to see Charlie home when I arrived. I got the impression that he might have been a workaholic. I grabbed my bags from the car and heard Marcus pull around the corner. I started on the steps to the front door, and before I could out stretch my hand for the door knob, Harvey had it wide open for me to step inside. I had barely put both feet inside when Charlie turned around the corner. A cell phone on one ear, and some files in another. "Yes sir they will be on you're desk first thing in the morning. Uh-huh…yes…yes thank you. Great, please tell Helen I said hello. Uh-huh yes, thank you. Bye." He closed the phone shut a little harder then needed, and flumped himself on the living room couch, rubbing his sinuses and then his face. "Hey dad," I said. He looked up and smiled. "Hey kiddo, how was your school shopping?" He asked, he then noticed my bags and his expression changed. Before I could answer he said, "Why only three bags? I thought I told you to get some school clothes honey." He didn't sound mad, but I did detect a hint of frustration. "Well I only got the basic needs for school supplies since I will have to wait for my syllabuses from my classes tomorrow anyway, and the clothes store I went to was expensive. So I got a pair of jeans and a shirt." I said this holding out his credit card. "Bella I understand that, but you're going to need a computer, and one outfit is hardly to start the school year off." Disappoint meant was spread on his face. "Ch-I mean dad, I am not used to things being spent on me all the time. I only get things that I need, not that I want and I am fine with that. A computer is hardly a necessity. If I need one at all I will just use the libraries or yours." Charlie still had me holding my hand out. "Well you know anything in the house is as good as yours but you need your own things too sweetheart. Keep that card with you to buy more things tomorrow after school. Marcus will be waiting in the front to pick you up." Charlie walked up the stairs. Get more things? I didn't want anything. How can I explain that more clearly to him? I will just keep it with me to make him happy and just not spend it on anything.

I set my things by the fireplace. I hadn't realized how chilly it was till I felt the warm, comfortable heat from the fire brush against my jeans and my arms. It sent goose bumps up and down my spine. Several photo frames were set up on top of the mantel piece. Two of them were of Charlie shaking hands with an older gentleman. Probably some of his business success steps on his becoming of Richie Rich. The next photo was of an older couple. They looked a lot like Charlie. I think they were his parents. My grandparents. The next photo was of Jacob and an older man that resembled him in many ways. Wow, I had almost forgotten about the kind and caring boy who had helped me in my time of need. I immediately felt guilt build in my stomach. How could have I forgotten about him? I'd have to ask Charlie about him later to pay him a visit.

I had gotten so lost I also almost forgot about the last picture on the mantel. To my surprise, it was a picture of me. Taken over a year ago. How did Charlie have this? Did Rene send this to him? I guess Jacob wasn't lying when he told me about Charlie having a picture of me. The thought that Charlie had a picture of me this whole time had me feeling a little confused. If Charlie wanted to be out of my life this whole time till now, why did he have my picture up to show everyone that he had a daughter? Wasn't he ashamed of me? I would be too, if I had a daughter like me. Who would want a daughter who storms off from their own mother while she is getting proposed to? To getting a chance at being happy? A chance to feel loved by someone else other than me? Tears started to form from my eyes. My breathing became more and more heavy. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I ran upstairs to my room, slammed the door, and laid on my bed. The first night in Charlie's house…I cried myself to sleep.

I'm not sure how I expected my first day of school to go. Would the kids be like the other kids at my last high school? Did I want them to acknowledge me or ignore me? I didn't want a lot of attention, but I wanted at least _one_ friend. I wondered if I would be able to see Jacob today at school.

The day didn't start off too bad. I woke up to the sound of Ingrid's gentle touch, lightly shaking me awake. "Mizz Swan, iz time to wake up. Mizz Swan. You don't vant to be late for yer first day of school." I would have taken Ingrid's heavy Swedish accent over Prince Head-Driller any day. Before I could stretch my arms out, Ingrid placed a tray of breakfast on my lap. The smell of warm oatmeal made my mouth water. There was also toast and some cinnamon in a separate bowl next to the oatmeal bowl and a small glass of milk. "Wow, thanks a lot Ingrid. You didn't have to." I smiled, even though I really appreciated the gesture. "Iz no trouble Mizz Swan." Ingrid smiled.

After breakfast, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Afterwards, I walked over to my closet, and when I opened the door I almost fainted. Not only because there were more clothes in the closet then I had in my life, let alone came with, not only because it went the same for shoes, but because the closet was bigger than my room and kitchen put together. My Phoenix home that is.

I put on my usual converse, jeans, and a t-shirt. My hair was in a messy curly wave that I usually put up with a head band or a pony tail, but today I felt like leaving it down. I never put on make up so I guess I was ready. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. Charlie was about to walk out the door with a newspaper and a thermo of coffee in his hands. "Hey kiddo, you ready for school?" He asked not looking up from the paper. "Yeah, I think so." I honestly felt like I wanted to throw up. "Great. Well Marcus will be dropping you off first." Oh god, please let Marcus drive the Altima.


	3. Chapter 3 Books And Memories

I should start keeping things inside of my head and not mouthing them out loud when no one is looking.

I think I jinxed myself, because at the moment I thought my unholy jinxed thought, Harvey opened the front door to Marcus pulling up in the same stretch limo he and Charlie picked me up at the airport with.

I was not going to let this ruin my morning. I'll just suck it up and tell Charlie to drop me off a walking distance from the school.

You know Forks has to be a small town when you see the same people outside of school all the time. That beautiful boy I saw at the expensive clothing store was coincidently my lab partner. I felt nervous.

My stomach tightened and when I looked up, he was looking at me. Those beautiful eyes, his beautiful pale skin…I might've drowned in his aura. I kept my eyes on him till I sat down.

"Hello," he said very charmingly.

"Hi," I said back. I was such a dork.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

He actually said my name right.

"Yeah...h-how did you know my name was Bella?" I always stuttered when I was nervous. He smiled slightly.

"I believe your father is acquainted with my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

He was so graceful, and you couldn't help but feel that you gave you the respect not many people show in modern time.

"How did you know I preferred Bella?" There was a pause. He still kept his smile on though.

"Would you rather be called Isabella?" he asked. His smooth voice was like velvet.

"No. Bella is fine."

His breath was cold against my cheeks, which I could tell I was blushing by how good it felt to have something cool flow against them gently.

A slow comfortable and warm feeling melted over me that made me feel like I had been in this scenario before. It felt more than déjà vu, but still a bit blurry and vague.

The feeling was indescribable, as if I had known him all along.

I felt safe next to him. Like there was nothing in the world that would hurt me. Why did I feel like this within minutes of meeting him?

***

The weekend seemed to come to fast. I was actually a bit down as I noticed during my last class period that Friday had finally come. I couldn't stop thinking about that boy in my biology class.

It had become almost like an obsession to want to see him every day in the cafeteria with his siblings, who were just as beautiful and perfect as he was.

Something about the people who sat at that particular table was, for lack of a better word, un-human. Like we as simple mere mortals should be honored to be in their angel like presence.  
Every once in a while when I glance at Edward's table, I would catch him glaring back at me. It was almost like for an instance I was relieved of all my pain and worry. Yet I still had the unsettling feeling of caution.

The parking lot was full of students getting into their cars, all of which seemed pretty normal cars parents would get their kids. Until I saw the Cullen's again.

Their cars were astounding. Edwards leaned towards a shiny Volvo that was parked next to his older brother's jeep. His sisters were leaned against Edwards...and all of them were staring right back at me.

As uncomfortable as it was to be starred at, part of me wanted to go over there and talk to them. Their gaze was unsettling but inviting at the same time.

I better not, I thought to myself.

Why would they want to talk to me? They must have better things to do than to be approached by someone they don't know, who keeps rudely starring.

I turned around, shuffling through my bag pretending to look busy. I glanced up for a minute to make sure Harvey wasn't around in the limo.

I would be so humiliated if he pulled up right now…especially right now. The coast seemed clear. I guess Harvey was nice enough to park a few streets down.

I better not keep him waiting.

As I turned on my left heel to start walking, I heard a smooth velvet voice from behind.

"Bella." He said.

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

It was Edward.

"Hey…Edward." I tried to contain my stutter as I felt my nerves tense up.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was wondering if maybe you needed a ride home." He grew a soft smile on his lips. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Oh. Thanks but, I kind of have my dad waiting for me." I lied.

"Oh, where is Mr. Swan? I haven't seen him in a while." He still kept his smile on.

"Oh well, I…told him to come by later. I thought I was going to stay for tutoring but the library is closed." The part about the library was true, but only because on my way to the bathroom did I notice a sign that said 'closed' on the door.

I think they might have been re-painting it inside.

"Oh okay. Would you mind if I waited with you?" The same smile still hadn't faded. What do I say next?

I was stuck.

"Oh well he might be a while." Was the best I could come up with? I hated lying. It felt like an unforgivable sin. It felt even more awful that I was lying to _him_.

He said nothing. He just stood there holding his gaze.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I sighed. "Alright, my dad has a limo arranged to pick me up from school. But I have him park a couple of streets down from the school."

He chuckled softly. "Oh I see. That makes a lot more sense. But may I ask why?"

"I don't really want to make a huge scene in front of the school. It's not the impression I want to impose on people as the first." It felt right being truthful this time.

"Well if it is any consolation, my first impression of you is anything but flashy."

He was so mysterious, like he knew so much but let others know so little.

"Well I won't keep you any longer. Hope you have a good weekend."

As he was turning around, I noticed his smile did not fade an inch. Like he was hiding a little secret from me.

"Edward," I called after him.

He turned around slowly, like he was counting down when I would speak his name.

"How did you know? I mean about my dad?" I had been considering asking him this since I felt he knew I was lying.

"Mr. Swan is a busy man. Surely you know that by now."

I nodded."My mother always said I was an easy book to read." I smiled slightly to a memory that came to mind.

_"Bella are you sure you are okay with me dating again? I don't you to feel like I am rushing into things." My mothers voice was ever so gentle and caring. All she wanted was for me to be happy. That's where we conflicted the most because I wanted the same thing for her._

_"No mom, Phil is great." I looked down at an apple I had in my hands, with no intention of eating it._

_"Honey, you're like an open book. I can tell right away you don't mean that." Said my mom, putting her hand on my arm. She crouched down next to me sitting at the table. _

_The perfume filling my nostrils like it did that day._

_"Honestly mom, if you're happy…I'm happy." Seeing her smile brighten up, made me feel better about the whole situation._

_She stayed quiet for a moment. Like she was considering something. She just put on a warm motherly smile, like every time I made her something at school and brought it back home for her."I love you sweetheart. Just promise me you will let me know if something bothers you. Anything at all." She hugged me and kissed the side of my head. I liked seeing Rene happy. It was the best feeling in the world._

I had to suppress a tear from falling down my cheek. I pretended to wipe my check, like a rain drop came down and landed there. I didn't want to cry in front of Edward.

He stood there, not taking his gaze off my eyes.

He simply replied, "Actually, I find you very difficult to read."


End file.
